Sweet Kiss
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: Hikari has just split up with her boyfriend, but she isn't really that bothered and she knows why. She has always loved a certain best friend more than any of her ex-boyfriends and now she finds Takeru is there for her again, just like he always has been. Takari one-shot.


**Sweet Kiss**

Heya everybody. The idea for this one-shot has been floating around in my head for a really long time, probably a few years now, and I've finally decided to write it. You can thank a sudden urge to write some Takari fluff earlier this year for this story and, now that I've finally had time to edit it, here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted things that I mention in this one-shot. I'd make a slice-of-life Takari romance anime if I did own Digimon.

Summary: Hikari has just split up with her boyfriend, but she isn't really that bothered and she knows why. She has always loved a certain best friend more than any of her ex-boyfriends and now she finds Takeru is there for her again, just like he always has been. Takari one-shot.

 _(Edited on 4th February 2018 to correct some typos.)_

* * *

It was hot. It was early evening and it was still hot. It didn't really bother Hikari that much though as she reached the waterfront and the usual meeting spot for the Digidestined. She'd expected the temperatures to be that high because there hadn't been a single cloud in the sky all day. There still weren't any signs of clouds but thankfully the sun was making its way to the horizon now, so it had taken the edge off what had been a rather stuffy day.

Hikari glanced around to find herself completely alone, which was fine after the events that had transpired earlier. She didn't really want to be around anyone, but a certain best friend of hers had insisted that they meet up after she'd told him the news. After another quick glanced around to make sure that she hadn't missed the familiar blonde, Hikari walked along the waterfront a bit to some stairs where she sat down.

She adjusted her blue skirt and white blouse as she made herself comfortable. A sigh escaped her lips and she ran her hand through her silky chocolate-brown hair as her mind replayed the events from a few hours earlier. Hikari was single after that argument with her now ex-boyfriend, Hisao. He'd finished with her after they entered into the same argument that had also resulted in the end of her other three relationships. Why did guys have to get so jealous about how close she was to some of her male friends?

It wasn't like Hikari was that bothered by it though. She had been thinking about breaking up with Hisao and he'd just beaten her to it. If she loved him, she'd be crying right now like most girls after a break up, right? Hikari didn't feel like shedding a single tear and she knew that she didn't really have feelings for Hisao, so this was for the best. Sure, he was a nice guy and was quite good looking, but her heart was elsewhere and was fixated on a guy far better looking who was much kinder and caring that her ex-boyfriend ever was.

Another sigh left Hikari's lungs as she rested her chin in her palms and gazed out over the water. Hisao's words during their argument had really hit home and that was the reason she felt so down. Whist some of it wasn't true, there was definitely some truth in the other proportion. The teen girl felt that prang in her stomach worsen because she knew that she'd go running to her best friend over Hisao any day. He'd figured that out and that was why he was trying to put a wedge between her and Takeru. She wouldn't let him do that and she would never let anyone do that.

Familiar footsteps made their way down the stairs behind her, prompting her to look around. Her mahogany-brown eyes fixed onto a sapphire pair and her frown was instantly replaced by a smile when she saw best friend. The feeling of guilt lessened as they stared at each other for a moment when really that feeling should have doubled if she did care about Hisao. She'd basically gone straight to the one guy her ex-boyfriend was trying to stop her from seeing.

"Hi Hikari." Takeru's smile grew as he held a tub and two spoons up so that she could see them. "I thought you might want to share this with me."

"Oh Keru." She couldn't contain her laugh as she realised the tub was a bucket of her favourite fruity ice cream, full of strawberries, raspberries and blackcurrants. He was the most thoughtful guy she knew and he was even better at predicting her needs than her own brother. "You know me too well."

"Of course I do." Her blonde best friend's grin grew wider. "We've known each other for years, so I know exactly what you need to get you over this."

Hikari's smile grew as she studied him for a moment. Takeru was perfect, or at least she thought so. Her eyes traced over his body, starting with the white baseball cap that was hiding some of that messy blonde hair of his. Her gaze moved down, deliberately avoiding his cobalt eyes that she often got so lost in and that stunning smile that always forced a smile to form on her face. Hikari focused on his green shirt and grey shorts that she'd actually picked out for him during a shopping trip and she knew that their loose-fitting nature was hiding Takeru's toned body. Although, if you looked at his arms or legs, you'd know straightaway that he was rather athletic.

Hikari didn't need that clue though since she'd seen him soaking wet on so many occasions when they went swimming or to the beach together. Takeru had the body an Adonis or some other Greek God, or that's what Hikari thought at least. There were definitely times when she couldn't take her eyes off him and her mind would go wild with certain thoughts. It didn't help that his soaked swimshorts would leave very little to her imagination and she knew that the rumours about him being able to make Pegasusmon feel inadequate were true. Hikari's mind wasn't always the innocent sanctuary that others believed it was and there were times when she'd have normal teenage thoughts about her and Takeru. Just Takeru and always Takeru.

"Here." The blonde teen offered her one of the spoons, which she gladly took before he sat down next to her. "We should eat this before it melts."

"Thanks." Hikari's smile grew as she shuffled closer to him. It might have made it difficult for them to eat the ice cream, but she didn't care. She wanted the comfort of being close to her best friend and the guy she secretly loved. Takeru pulled the lid off the ice cream and the two teens dived in, taking a spoonful each. Hikari savoured the taste, letting it melt in her mouth before she swallowed it. "This is exactly what I needed."

They say that beauty can be skin deep but she didn't believe that was true in Takeru's case. For as hot as he was, her best friend was even more wonderful on the inside. Hikari had called him her hero many times and with good reason. He was always there for her and he'd saved her on many different occasions. She could read him like a book, just like he could read her too, and that had allowed them to build an implicit trust in each other. Takeru was the most caring, considerate and gentle person she knew. He was funny, smart and so many more things that made him one of the most sort after guys in their school.

"Are you ok?" Concern laced Takeru's tone. "What happened between you and Hisao?"

Another spoonful of ice cream melted on Hikari's tongue before she answered. "We split up. You know, the usual reason why both yours and my relationships end."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Hikari leaned against her best friend as she ate another spoon of her favourite dessert. "It's not your fault that he's jealous of how close we are. Besides, if you're apologising for this, I should be saying sorry more times than you because you've had a few more girlfriends than I've had boyfriends, and they've all ended the relationships because they didn't like us being close friends."

A dry laugh left Takeru's lips. "We're not very good with relationships, are we?"

"No, not really," Hikari sighed again. "They always end in the same way and the people we've been with have sometimes tried to pull us apart. Hisao was trying that this time, so I had to break up with him. I would have done it sooner rather than later because he was trying to pull me away from you."

"We always seem to end up hurting the people we're with because they don't understand why we're so close." Takeru sighed too and Hikari knew that he was thinking about some of his ex-girlfriends and how she was the reason he'd finished with them. He'd been single for the last few months though because he didn't want to put anyone else through that. "It's not like we can explain to them what we've been through in the Digital World. They don't understand the bond it has created between us."

"They get jealous of it." She nodded before taking another spoonful. "It stops them from trusting us and things always break apart from there."

"Yeah." Takeru agreed before a comfortable silence fell over the friends with the only noises coming from the traffic on the roads and the birds in the sky. They both continued digging into the ice cream as they gazed out over the water, neither of them really needing to say anything. This was all too familiar.

Hikari knew that she could have saved herself and Takeru from the pain of them breaking up with her ex-boyfriends and his ex-girlfriends. She could have saved their ex-partners from that pain too and all of the trouble it caused. It was her biggest regret that she didn't realise her feelings for Takeru sooner. She'd known about his feelings for her and she would even play along with his flirting, like she still did, but she was uncertain about her feelings for him until it was too late. Hikari hadn't figured them out until her best friend had seemingly gotten tired of waiting for her to realise them.

Takeru was the first of them to try and find love, and it was that moment when he began dating a girl at their school that Hikari understood her feelings. She loved Takeru and she realised it was too late by that time. From then on, she'd tried the same approach and tried to fill the void with others, but she didn't love them. She still loved Takeru and, thankfully, she was fairly certain that he still had feelings for her. Hikari could see why her ex-boyfriends would get jealous because they did still flirt a lot, even if they tried to tone it down when they were in relationships.

That special look in Takeru's eyes, which was just for her, was still there even after they'd dated other people. It was similar to when his hope filled his sapphire pools, but there was something else mixed in there. That glint was the one thing she couldn't figure out about Takeru, but she had a strong inclination that it was his love for her coming through. Hikari just hoped that it wasn't her wishful thinking making her believe that.

Yet another sigh left Hikari's lips as her argument with Hisao sprung to the front of her mind yet again. A lot of the things he'd accused her of, except for the cheating on him with Takeru part, were true. Her thoughts about Takeru and the fact that she was now sitting next to him proved it. A dry laugh escaped her lips as she mulled it over in her mind.

"What?" Takeru asked before scooping some more ice cream into his mouth.

"During our argument, Hisao said that I'd go running straight to you once we'd finished." Hikari paused as she scooped up some more of her favourite food and swallowed it. "He was right. You were the first person I've spoken to since I broke up with him. He was also right that I'd much rather spend my time with you, Keru, than him. I enjoy being with you so much more."

Takeru chuckled and she picked up on a slightly nervous undertone in it, which prompted her to glance at her best friend's face. There was a slight red tint to his cheeks and that was suddenly mirrored by Hikari's as she realised the implications of what she had just said. It was almost a confession of her love for Takeru given that she'd basically said she liked him more than her now ex-boyfriend. Hisao was right that she definitely preferred Takeru to him and she could now see why she shouldn't have even considered dating him if her heart was fixed on Takeru the entire time.

"I enjoy being with you much more than I enjoyed spending time with any of my ex-girlfriends." Takeru stared at the ice cream as he took a deep breath. "You're also much more important to me than any of them. They were right to be jealous of you because I'd go running to you instead of them any day. I probably shouldn't really admit that because it makes me sound like a jerk, but it's the truth."

Hikari felt her heart beginning to race as the temperature in her cheeks rose a few notches. She quickly scooped up some of the ice cream to try and cool herself down as she thought about Takeru's words. Was that him hinting that they should move their relationship beyond friendship and start dating? Even if it wasn't, it was great to know that he felt that way about her. The teen girl ate a few more spoonsful on the fruity dessert as she mulled over how she should reply to that.

"I think I'm going to take a page out of your book and stay single now," Hikari mused before she shovelled some more ice cream into her mouth. "That is unless I can be the girlfriend of a certain special guy I like. I'm hoping that I haven't missed my chance with him though."

"Hikari," Takeru's tone was serious as the two made eye contact. "You could have any guy you want in the whole world."

"Oh?" Her eyebrows rose and she was genuinely curious. "Why do you think that?"

Takeru's cheeks turned a few deeper shades of red as he thought over something for a moment. He took a deep breath before finally replying. "It's because your one of the most amazing girls in the world. You're so beautiful, Hikari. You have the looks of a model and I know because I've seen you in a bikini. If you wanted, you could get every guy to stare at you because you are that stunning."

He took another deep breath and composed himself before he continued. "If it's what's on the inside that counts, you must be the most wonderful person ever because, if anything, what's inside you is even more amazing. Hikari, you're smart, witty and very caring. You're always willing to help someone out when they need it. You always bring a smile to my face and cheer me up when I'm down. You're there to listen to me when I need someone to talk to. You're so many great things and I could just keep going on and on for hours. The sun would set before I finish, so you get the idea, Kari. You're the best."

She gulped and she was certain that her face was now bright red. The brunette could feel her cheeks burning up and it wasn't from the hot weather. Hikari glanced down and nervously tugged at her skirt as she thought about how she should reply to that. She could feel her confidence building with every beat of her racing heart.

Her eyes traced over her body as she tugged on her skirt again. It showed off her long smooth legs to Takeru and it hugged her slim yet still curvy hips. She adjusted her blouse to try and make that look slightly better for what she was now thinking of doing. It hugged her flat stomach and large perky breasts, helping to show her curves to Takeru. Her choice of clothes was rather suitable for what she had in mind now that she thought about it.

"I could say all of the same things about you, except for the bikini part. I'd rather you keep wearing your swimshorts." Hikari could her voice shaking from her nerves as she tried to add a bit of her wit, which Takeru apparently like, to the moment. "Hisao was right to be jealous of you because I like you so much more than I ever liked him."

She took the spoons and melting ice cream, placing them to one side before her gaze fixed onto Takeru. His face was just as red as hers and she stared into his sapphire orbs as she continued. "Have a guess who's the special guy that I have feelings for? You said that I can have any guy I want as my boyfriend, but the truth is that only you know whether that's true."

Takeru gulped and his eyes opened wide. "Me?"

"Yeah." Hikari nodded as she smiled. "It took me a while to figure out my feelings but now I'm completely certain of them. I love you, Takeru. Be my boyfriend."

Takeru's mouth opened wide as he tried to process what he'd just been told. Hikari felt like her heart was trying to break out of her chest because it was pounding away that hard. She'd never felt anything like this with her previous boyfriends and that just confirmed to her that she didn't love them. It confirmed that she loved Takeru. She couldn't wait anymore and she wanted him to know that, so she slowly leaned forwards and moved her lips closer to his.

"I love you too, Hikari," Takeru finally replied before he quickly slid his left arm around her back. He pulled her close as his right hand cupped her cheek, tilting her head so that he could kiss her. The couple closed their eyes as Hikari weaved her arms around the back of his neck and ran her hands through his golden blonde hair, knocking his hat off in the process.

Their lips met, sending a jolt of electricity through Hikari's body as she finally kissed the man she loved. Adrenaline raced around her arteries and her excitement only grew as they held their lips together. Hikari opened her mouth a little wider and she shifted slightly to get a better angle, deepening the kiss as she did so. Takeru responded by pushing his lips deeper into hers and adding a little more force into the kiss. Not wanting to be out done, the brunette mirrored his actions and let her feelings take over.

Takeru's breath tickled her skin as it left his nose, but that didn't bother her. Hikari copied him, using her nose to breath too so that she could prolong this moment. It had been something that she had wanted for such a long time and, thankfully, time felt like it had come to a standstill to let her savour it. The rest of the world and the events of earlier in the day were forgotten as Hikari only focused on her new boyfriend, not caring that anyone could catch them kissing on the stairs like this.

She pushed her lips deeper into Takeru's before pulling back slightly. Hikari pushed forwards again, deepening the kiss even further and adding more passion to it. Takeru followed her lead as they slid their lips back and forth over each other's. She could taste his saliva as she opened her mouth even wider and added more love into her actions. Hikari could taste the ice cream they'd been sharing too. She was tasting her two favourite things at once.

The flood gates had been completely opened now and Hikari was finally releasing her pent-up love for the guy of her dreams. She was determined to let her actions show him just how she felt about him and she could feel that he was trying to do the same. Takeru's passion and love for her came across with each gentle yet firm movement of his lips, which only urged Hikari onwards.

After what felt like an eternity yet, at the same time, not long enough, the need for oxygen began taking over Hikari's body. Breathing through her nose was no longer enough for her as she continued the most passionate and emotion fuelled kiss that she'd ever had. Hikari had never kissed anyone like this before and she was glad that she'd saved such a deep and meaningful kiss for Takeru.

Eventually she pulled back and gasped for air, breaking the contact between their lips. Hikari could hear Takeru panting too as they reopened their eyes as gazed at each other. Huge smiles spread across their faces as they placed their foreheads together and held one another tightly.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that," Hikari giggled as she tried to fight the urge to force her lips into her boyfriend's yet again. "I love you so much, Takeru."

"I love you more than anyone or anything else in any world, Hikari." He stroked her cheek with his thumb as he continued to gaze lovingly into her mahogany pools. "And I've been waiting years for this moment too."

Hikari couldn't hold her urges back anymore and she pressed her lips back against Takeru's. The couple picked up immediately from where they'd left off as their lips glided back and forth over one another's. They kissed deeply and passionately, forgetting the rest of the world as they finally let their actions speak louder than their words ever could. Again, the need for air was the only reason that they stopped and pulled back from each other, otherwise they would have kept going all night.

Hikari reopened her eyes and noticed that it was now actually quite a bit darker than it was before they had started kissing. She glanced around and saw that she and Takeru were getting some displeased looks from people passing by, whilst others seemed to give them knowing smirks. The sudden growling of her stomach pulled her out of those thoughts and made her face heat up even more.

Takeru chuckled as a grin spread across his face. "Have you not had any dinner?"

"Nope," Hikari sighed as she shook her head. "I didn't really feel like eating after everything that happened."

"Let's grab some ramen from our favourite place." Takeru pulled back from their embrace, grabbed his hat and stood up. He offered his hand to Hikari, which she gladly took. "I'm paying."

He helped Hikari to her feet and she laced her fingers with his. She couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across her face at that idea. They would still be able to do all of the things they usually did together and they didn't really need to change their normal routine. Although, everything they did now had an additional meaning. "Sure, it's a date. Let's go."

* * *

Lots of nice sweet fluffy Takari goodness for you all. I hope that you enjoyed reading it because I definitely enjoyed writing it. I'd appreciate it if you could please let me know what you think about this one-shot by posting a review :D


End file.
